


Remember the rain

by RememberTheRain



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RememberTheRain/pseuds/RememberTheRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perché l'estate doveva sempre finire con uno di loro su un letto di ospedale?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember the rain

Ari si addormentò accanto al corpo di Dante sulle coperte candide dell'ospedale, la testa poggiata sul cuscino rigido e la mano avvolta in quella dell'altro ragazzo.  
Il suo respiro era spezzato, il petto scosso da forti attacchi di tosse, gli occhi lucidi e stanchi.  
Si strinse di più all'altro cercando di non piangere - ma oramai non passava momento in cui le lacrime non scivolassero sulle sue guance.  
"Tanquillo Dante, sono con te. Sono con te"  
  
Perché l'estate doveva sempre finire con uno di loro su un letto di ospedale?  
  
Sussurò - o forse pensò solamente - una cosa all'orecchio del ragazzo, prima di chiudere gli occhi anche lui.  
_Buenas noches, mi amor_  
  
La morte di Dante arrivò violenta come la pioggia il primo giorno di autunno.


End file.
